She wanted to hear 'yes'
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: "She wanted to hear 'yes'. But his answer was 'no'." / After Austin doesn't have time for his partner and best friend Ally, everything turns upside down and he's the one that is hoping for a yes. At the question, that could change their lives...


**Hello, lovelies! (:**

**I highly doubt you still remember my first Austin & Ally oneshot, "Fate puzzle", because this one I planned to upload as soon as I could get it ready, as I saw the positive reaction to my first A&A fanfiction. But, a force majeure got in the way of my plans - our family PC got broken for two weeks, so I could only write on my cellphone (thank goodness!) and wait until my dad would fix the poor computer.**

**Anyway, I don't want to bore you guys, in fact, anything else but, so I hope you will enjoy this oneshot which isn't going to have a sequel, sorry. It's strange, how lots of people are asking me to continue soon, allthough a oneshot normally doesn't have a resumption, it's... well, a oneshot! :D**

**Oh, and if there are any of you that also like the TV-show "Shake it Up!", you guys are welcome to visit my profile to check out my Shake it Up! stories and there are lots of them coming soon, but I also have an idea for a multichapter about Austin & Ally... though I can't promise to upload it soon, because I only got the prologue ready and, besides, I hate working on several stories at the same time, so just stay tuned, be happy and don't forget to review (:**

**PS: I own the song that is used in the end of the fanfiction. I got so inspired that I decided it would be just right to add a song in an Auslly fanfiction, since music is the thing that led them together, collectively with the fate... (:**

* * *

"How much do I owe you?" the customer, a platin-blonde woman in her forties, asked.

"Twenty dollars and fifty cents," Lester Dawson, the shop-owner, answered with a friendly smile.

"Here you go and that would be all," the woman laid thirty dollars down on the counter and took her purchase, a lilac flute, before leaving the store.

"Have a nice day!" Lester called and began counting the money.

Ally Dawson, Lester's daughter, shut the door of her room closed and walked down the steps to greet her father.

"Morning, Dad!" she called and sat down on a bench in front of a piano to take her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Morning, Ally!" Lester greeted back. "I suggest you will watch the store now, because I have something better to do."

"But Dad, I have something better to do, too! I'm going to call Austin and ask him to hang out with me at the park," the brunette explained and touched the _contact list _button on her phone's screen.

"And I have tickets for this new scary movie. Have fun!" Mr Dawson grinned at his daughter and left Sonic Boom, humming a tune from an unknown song.

Ally sighed and took her place at the counter, watching out for customers, but since there was only an old lady who didn't really seem to want to buy anything, Ally called Austin and took out her book, probably to write down some new lyrics.

"Hey Austin!" she greeted, smiling.

"Hey Alls," a male voice on the other end of the phone replied. "What's up, early birdie?"

Ally giggled, "Nothing much, but my Dad just left me alone in the store, he said he had a ticket for some new scary movie."

"You mean 'Bloody Festival' ?" Austin, Ally's best friend and partner, asked, sounding excited.

"Yeah, probably. Whatever, I..."

"Yeah, that's the movie me and Dez are going to watch right now, we are on our way to the cinema. Dez, she can't see you, say _hello _instead of waving and smiling!"

"Hi Ally!" she heard Dez call in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey Dez. Anyway, Austin, I just wanted to ask you to hang out with me while this shift."

She wanted to hear _yes._

But his answer was _no._

"Sorry Alls, we're almost there! Maybe later?" Austin suggested; Ally could barely hear him because of the noise in the cinema.

"Umm, okay, sure, later. Have fun!" Ally replied a little bit sadly.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will!" Dez said.

"Dez, she was talking to me! And you should stop grabbing my phone out of my hands without my permission! Yes, it's not..." the rest of the sentence Ally wasn't able to hear, because Austin hung on.

Feeling upset and lonely, the brunette walked to the old lady and asked her, if she needed help.

Later that day, Trish, Ally's other best friend, entered the store and, as usual, announced having a new job.

"That would be...?"

"My 100th job, yeah"

"Congrats," Ally said without any enthusiasm and turned around to help a girl in her age choosing an instrument.

"I really thought talking to your best friend since 4th grade would be more interesting than helping dumb people who shop instruments at Saturday instead of going out like normal people!" Trish exclaimed and customers in the store glared at the Latina.

"Sorry Trish, but I can't just leave all the people alone," Ally explained. "Besides, I'm waiting for Austin to call me, he said we would hang out later and I need to do something so I don't just sit there and stare on my phone," the dark-haired songwriter walked up to the counter and took her phone, hoping for it to ring finally.

"Ally, you do know that when Austin says _later _it means _never_, right?" Trish questioned and looked at her friend as if she was Dez who didn't understand the easiest thing in the world.

"Of course not, because it's not true. I'm sure Austin will find some time for his partner," Ally replied. "Who's me, by the way."

Trish rolled her eyes, "I better get going, I don't want to be fired on my hundredth job, do I?"

"Really?" Ally lit up with hope.

"Heck no, I'll go and buy me a burger. See you!"

"Bye, Trish!" Ally said and took her phone again, this time to call Austin because she didn't have any patience anymore.

"Hey, Austin! Want to hang out now?" she asked.

She wanted to hear _yes._

But his answer was _no._

"Oh, right... sorry, Alls, my parents just came home and they want me to spend some time with them. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow's great," Ally answered and sighed, letting go the smile that she always had on her face whenever she heard Austin's voice.

"Cool, then see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Ally said and hung on, faking a smile to the old man who has stood in front of the counter, listening to her call and holding a violin in his hands.

The next day, Ally was woken by the sun, shining bright through her opened window. The young musician left her warm bed to look into the window and hear the birds sing. Spring was Ally's favourite time of the year, for sure.

After getting ready there was a great surprise for her downstairs at Sonic Boom: Austin was there and played a trumpet through an other trumpet to demonstrate a redhaired girl the high quality of these instruments.

Or he was flirting with her.

Ally shook this thought away and walked down the steps, hoping that Austin would turn away from that girl and pay attention to his best friend who he's actually supposed to hang out with today.

"Hi Austin!" Ally greeted cheerfully. "It's great to see you here! I figured that we should write a new song to finish the album so-"

She wanted to hear _yes._

But his answer was _no._

She's cut off, "Sorry, Ally, Diana needs my help with those trumpets. Maybe later?"

This time she didn't give up too soon, "Oh, I'm sure I can help her - you know, since I'm _working _here - and then we can go and write the song," she tried to sound friendly, but on the inside jealousy was eating her up.

"It's really not necessary, you can go and get some more sleep, we'll work on the song later," Austin assured and turned back to Diana who Ally was hating more than anyone else right now. Before she could 'go get some more sleep', she heard Diana asking if this girl is Austin's girlfriend and Austin answering, "Me and Ally? Pff, that'd be weird!"

Maybe Austin's _later_ really means _never, _Ally thought and left the couple alone, because she could swear she'd puke the very next minute if she'd have to watch them flirt on.

Ally screamed in shock, as she heard her practice room's door opening.

"Woah, Alls, calm down, it's just me," Austin said, smiling gently at his friend and closing the door, after letting himself in.

"What a honour to see you here, Mr Moon," the brunette replied sarcastically, bringing her head up from the piano's keys; she had fallen asleep while trying to finish the song on her own.

Austin sat down on the bench next to her. They were used to sitting close, but today it seemed awkward. Their shoulders brushed against each other; but maybe the goosebumps at Ally's arms came from the cool air, she couldn't tell.

"So, what do you got?" Austin's beach-blonde hair covered his left eye, so he had to shake his head to put it where it belonged.

"A song, duh," Ally answered, still being sarcastic.

Either he didn't notice her mood or he just ignored it. "Then play it."

She laid her, compared to Austin's, small hands on the keys and began to play the intro.

_He, it seems like he's forgotten 'bout me_

_It hurts_

_He, it's like he hasn't got a clue_

_Who I am, anymore_

_That's true_

Austin felt something warm filling up his insides when Ally had sung the first note. Her voice was the most beautiful sound to him.

_So true, uhh-uhh_

_But I wish it was a lie_

_And I wish he knew_

_How I feel, for real_

_But I can't tell him 'cause it ain't right_

_We are just friends_

_Come hold me tight_

_And make my pain go away_

_With your embrace_

_Meant as a friend_

_And yeah I'm fine_

_I will move on_

_But now it hurts_

_And I can't do something about i-it_

_I'm just one of those girls_

_Standing on the street_

_Waiting for their prince to come_

_And waiting on their dreams_

_Which won't come true_

_I will move on_

_But now he has forgotten 'bout me_

_I'm fine yeah yeah_

Ally played the last harmony and let the sound rest in the air and in Austin's mind.

He had never heard so much emotion in Ally's voice, so much... pain.

"Ally?" he whispered after a few minutes processing the song.

She raised her eyebrows as an answer.

"Are you... in love... with me?"

He wanted to hear _yes._

But he didn't get any answer at all.

The only sound in the room was Ally's loud breathing after the difficult song. She didn't say anything, she just stood up.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Ally turned around at these amazing words in Austin's husky voice and looked deep in his brown eyes, trying to figure out if he really meant what he said.

"And I'm not just saying it."

"Now that's creepy, can you read thoughts or what?" Ally tried to break the awkwardness between her and her best friend.

He smiled and stood up, taking her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. "You were staring at me like a stalker, there you don't need to be able to read your mind."

"Guess then you got me," she answered and felt his warm lips covering hers.

He was tasting like pancakes with strawberry syrup.

That was his favorite food, after all.


End file.
